


Prefect's Privilege

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/F, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Studies are important, and Hufflepuff prefects don’t take failure lightly.





	Prefect's Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Hannah Abbott finished looking over the week’s worth of marked parchment, reflecting how well each of the other Hufflepuff girls had done in their assigned coursework. The others sat in a circle around her, their faces showing varying expressions of worry and tension as the seventh-year prefect perused the paperwork.

“Susan,” Hannah said finally, just as the silence became excruciating and some of the younger girls began fidgeting. “Come with me.”

Nearby, a similar circle consisting of all the boys in Hufflepuff had just been dismissed. Ernie was already leading a white-faced third year away toward the boys’ dormitory. None of the others followed.

Susan rose to her feet, feeling shaky and, yes, ashamed. There was no honour in being chosen from this circle, none at being singled out as having the week’s worst marks of all the girls in the common room. What made it doubly shameful was that she was a seventh year, a supposed role model for the younger girls. In being chosen, she had, in a way, disappointed her entire House.

She thought she knew a little of what to expect as she followed Hannah to the girls’ dormitory. Hannah herself had been singled out once during their fourth year. She had returned red-faced and sobbing, unable to sit down without a cushion for nearly three days. She hadn’t been chosen again. Her study habits had made significant improvement after that day, and she had been picked the following year as a prefect.

That was what tradition was for, Susan thought. It upheld what worked.

Hannah closed the door to the seventh year girls’ dormitory behind them and set a Silencing charm on it. She crossed to the trunk at the foot of her bed and opened it, rummaging through the contents. Susan swallowed and tried not to watch.

“This isn’t like you, Susan,” Hannah said idly, setting something off to one side, beside the trunk where Susan couldn’t see. “I won’t ask what distracted you from your studies to such detriment, since it really doesn’t matter. Needless to say, I’m very disappointed.”

“I know.” Susan’s voice was very small and shivery.

Hannah finished going through her trunk while Susan stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry. She’d be crying soon enough, she was sure. She peeked up when she heard the trunk’s lid snap shut, and just as quickly looked back down to the floor.

“Well, soonest begun is soonest done, my Mum always said,” Hannah said, her tone becoming business-like. “You can disrobe now.”

“Wh-what?” Susan squeaked at the unexpected request, but Hannah only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, reminding Susan that at this moment they were no longer best friends, but Authority Figure and Miscreant. She began undressing, her fingers shaking as they fumbled at the clasps on her robes, then the buttons of her blouse and the catch of her skirt. Her shoes and socks followed suit, and finally her bra and knickers. Naked, she resumed staring at the floor, biting her lip and keeping her arms at her sides only with the greatest effort. She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across her face and down her neck, as brilliant as the scarlet on a Gryffindor scarf.

She heard one of the beds creak as Hannah settled on the mattress. “Come here, Susan, and place yourself face-down over my lap.”

Susan obeyed, unable even to swallow when she saw the hard-backed hairbrush in Hannah’s hand; her throat was too dry. Her mother had used to paddle her with a hairbrush when she was younger and had misbehaved. It hadn’t been something she’d ever wanted to repeat, but it could have been so much worse.

Pushing her braid over her shoulder so that it hung in front, Susan arranged herself across Hannah’s lap. It dangled almost to the floor, and she focused on it as Hannah pinned her wrists behind her back with a murmured charm so she couldn’t ward off the coming blows and caught Susan’s legs between her own so she couldn’t kick.

The first blow caught Susan by surprise, a loud, meaty-sounding smack against her right arse-cheek that elicited a muffled squeal. The pain followed an instant later, bringing the first tears prickling behind Susan’s eyes; and before she could mentally absorb the first blow the second had already fallen, and the third.

She tried not to cry out, tried not to struggle. She had only herself to blame for being in this situation in the first place, after all; but Hannah had an unexpectedly strong arm, and she wasn’t holding back. The room filled with the sound of wood smacking against flesh. Susan gasped at the spreading burn sinking through her, gasps that became choked cries that in turn became great wracking sobs.

Hannah didn’t slow down, nor lessen the blows raining down in rapid succession as Susan wriggled and fought against the charm binding her wrists and Hannah’s pinioning legs. The most she managed was a frantic, persistent rub over Hannah’s thighs, which brought a different kind of heat altogether, coiling deep within Susan’s abdomen and sending swelling warmth between her legs.

She was weeping openly by the time Hannah set the hairbrush aside, blinded by tears and the incandescent fire in her buttocks and thighs. She was barely aware as Hannah slipped a hand between her legs, shuddering as the other girl brushed against her aching clit.

“What’s this?” Hannah’s tone was sharp as she held her fingers, slick and shining and wet, before Susan’s streaming eyes. “This won’t do. This won’t do at all.”

“I’m sorry!” Susan choked. “I didn’t mean to…”

Hannah released the charm on Susan’s wrists and pulled her upright, glaring up at her with an expression that made Susan quail. “This is supposed to be a punishment,” she said sternly. “Apparently you have yet to learn that little fact.”

“I have!” Susan protested, still sobbing. “I have!”

Hannah stood, shaking her head. “Kneel at the foot of the bed, Susan.” Her tone brooked no argument.

Snuffling, Susan knelt where Hannah directed. Her heart nearly stopped when Hannah bound her again, one wrist to each bedpost before disappearing momentarily from Susan’s view. The bed creaked again, and Hannah knelt before her, three small items cupped in the palm of her hand that glimmered brightly. It took a moment for Susan to recognise them, whimpering.

Her whimpers grew louder as Hannah attached first one clamp, then another to Susan’s nipples. They were weighted, tugging painfully as Hannah tightened them until the pinched flesh stood out from her body, sending jolts of sensation throughout Susan’s body with each breath, jolts that seemed to go straight to her cunt.

The third clamp went between Susan’s legs, squeezing the traitorous flesh of her clit in a painful vise that made Susan’s sobs increase to a continuous keen of distress. Hannah smoothed back sweaty strands of Susan’s hair back from her face once all three clamps were in place, meeting her tear-swollen gaze with a soft smile.

“How long those stay is entirely up to you,” she said, her voice kind. “We’re going to go over your homework now. All you have to do is answer each question correctly. Simple enough, don’t you think?” The smile faded, wide blue eyes becoming solemn as she reached behind Susan for another object, holding it up for her inspection. “Of course, for each question you answer wrongly, you’ll be chastised accordingly.”

The belt was thin, made of supple leather. Susan didn’t want to think about what it might feel like against her already red, sore backside. “Hannah, please…”

Hannah slid off the bed and disappeared behind Susan. “Name the seven principles of conjuration, and give an example of each.”

The belt slashed across the back of her legs when Susan got the third principle wrong, making her shriek. Sobbing anew, she started over at Hannah’s orders, this time naming six before receiving another sharp blow. And then she had to start over again.

Once the seven principles of conjuration had been correctly listed, it only became more gruelling as Susan accrued countless welts, each blow licking across her already red flesh like a stroke of flame, criss-crossing the backs of her thighs as she choked and stammered out each torturous answer, dreading each new blow as she struggled against the pain to find the correct reply.

Finally, Hannah set the belt aside. Kneeling once more in front of Susan, she removed the constricting clamps around her throbbing nipples, then the one pinching her clit. Susan moaned as the blood rushed back into the abused nubs of flesh, squeezing her eyes shut against the fresh tears.

They opened again in shock when Hannah reached again between her legs. “No…”

“Ssshhhh, it’s all right,” Hannah said tenderly. “It’s over. You were so good, Susan, so brave; and it didn’t take you long at all to get the answers right. You’d be amazed, dear. I didn’t think Rose would ever get them right last week.”

Her fingers were still between Susan’s legs, stroking over the wet folds. Hannah bent her head, taking a reddened nipple into her mouth, suckling and laving the soreness away with her tongue. Susan gasped, back arching and giving Hannah better access. She felt one of Hannah’s fingers slide into her cunt, then another, fucking her slowly, leisurely. Her thumb circled Susan’s clit, stroking gently, then more insistently.

Susan panted harshly, her head tipped back as her body made the adjustment between pain and pleasure. It curled throughout her body, making her tense and tighten beneath Hannah’s ministrations. The fire in her buttocks and thighs still burned, but it was a distant, faraway ache compared to the exquisite new sensations being coaxed from her.

Hannah released her nipple, kissing a wet path down Susan’s sweat-streaked body, nudging Susan’s knees apart, baring her to her avid gaze. Pulling her fingers from Susan’s body, she brought them up to Susan’s lips. She obediently licked the moisture away, tasting herself for the first time, tangy-sweet.

She cried out when Hannah stretched out in front of her, burying her face in her cunt. The touch of her tongue swiping across her clit sent shivers racing through her, fuelling the pleasure coiling in her belly. Rocking her hips forward, she silently pleaded for more, her cries spiralling upward as Hannah licked and suckled her clit as gently as she had done earlier with Susan’s nipples.

Susan screamed when she came, her entire body wracked with violent shudders as she came apart, feeling Hannah lap at the fresh surge of wetness. A few further strokes of her tongue, and Susan climaxed again, her cries full-throated and raw.

Licking her lips, Hannah sat up and untied Susan from the bedposts, catching her when she collapsed into her arms, crying helplessly. Susan tucked her head against Hannah’s shoulder, feeling her hand smooth over her hair and down her spine, the touch gentle, soothing.

“There, there,” Hannah whispered. “Let it out, dear. Let it all go.”

Susan cried until there was nothing left. Her backside still burned and throbbed, yet she felt oddly relaxed, almost sleepy. She accepted the handkerchief Hannah handed over to her once the tears ended, blowing her nose and wiping at her tearstained cheeks before dressing.

“This is the part where you thank me,” Hannah said, once Susan finished refastening her robes. “Also, this is where you promise never to let your studies slip like that again.”

“Th-thank you,” Susan whispered. “It’ll never happen again, I swear.”

Shockingly, Hannah winked. “I’ll be by later tonight,” she said. “If you’re very good, I might heal the worst of those welts. Unless you’d rather keep them?”

Susan shook her head and scurried from the room. She had quite a bit of studying to do.

And later, she’d be a very good girl. Unlike Rose, Susan was a quick study.


End file.
